dariafandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn Morgendorffer
Quinn Morgendorffer is Daria's shallow, vain, materialistic, cute and beautiful younger sister, though she clearly grows and develops as the series progresses. She is thin, tall and has long red hair. For half of the series's run, she is seen wearing a pink midriff with a smiley face; during the other portion, she wears a pink long sleeve shirt with a butterfly graphic (a little bit exposеd her belly). Throughout the season, Quinn wears blue bell bottoms. She is the vice president of the Fashion Club and is well liked among peers. Unlike Daria, she values popularity and her appearance. Because she is afraid that others may see her in a light similar to the one they see Daria in, she claims she is an only child and denies the fact that she and Daria are sisters. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Quinn is very shallow and materialistic and she offers her time spent with Daria as a service to her parents in exchange for money. She is also quite airheaded because deep down she's afraid of being labeled as a "brain". For these reasons, she gives little regard to academic pursuits. She begins to grow and mature in the last season. She becomes more sensible and slightly more caring to her older sister. On the episode of Lucky Strike, she even admitted to her class and to the Fashion Club that Daria is her sister and no longer her cousin. Relationships Family: Daria Morgendorffer- Daria & Quinn are rather resentful of each other, & are often in conflict due to their polarizing personalities. This animosity traces back to infancy. Both sides enjoy antagonizing each other, but despite their love of infuriating each other (& Quinn claiming to be an only child on several occasions), the two still love each other. Occasionally the two girls work together to achieve something, usually in the face of certain punishment. Despite being hilariously different, Quinn still turns to Daria for big sister advice, mainly for serious relationships or moral dilemmas. Jake Morgendorffer- Jake is very happy for & supportive of Quinn, albeit a little overprotective (asking Daria to make sure Quinn is okay on her first day). He is very gullible & easy to manipulate, Quinn usually gets money out of him. Quinn is closer to Jake than her mother when Jake has a heart attack Quinn sees a heart doctor & starts studying heart disease. Jake, along with Helen, expects Quinn to do well in school. Helen Morgendorffer- Helen is very supportive of Quinn's social activity, often cheerleading her decisions & being a genuinely supportive mother. Helen disapproves of Quinn's shallow nature, & has tried to gently steer her away by getting her to be more organized & trying to convince her that her self worth shouldn't be based solely off how she looks. This has also resulted in Helen bribing Daria to keep an eye on Quinn in social situations. In Psycho Therapy, Helen reveals disappointment in how Quinn 'has turned out.' Fashion Club- Sandi Griffin- Sandi Griffin serves as the main antagonist to Quinn. Despite a supposed friendship, the two are constantly undermining each other, & it's a pretty mutual situation. Early on, Quinn tried to usurp Sandi by asking Stacy Rowe & Tiffany Blum-Deckler what they thought of Sandi. Quinn & Stacy's dynamic is very strange; on one hand, Quinn allows Sandi to be left behind during a field trip, but conversely, Quinn doesn't date any boy without Sandi's approval. Sandi in turn tries to nobble Quin backfire because she doesn't have the same social appeal as Quinn (her party held in conjunction with Quinn's in Daria Dance Party is a failure.) The friendship does have a measure of sincerity though; when Sandi gains weight & resigns from the Fashion Club, Quinn is the only member who still sees her on a regular basis. Stacy Rowe- Stacy is a genuine friend, the two often talk amongst themselves & share a significant degree of trust. Stacy is Quinn's first choice when she is only allowed to invite a single friend to sleepover in Human Bonding, & the two continue to see each other outside of Fashion Club in Fat Like Me. Quinn refuses to date any boy Stacy was in a previous relationship with, marking them down on a list. Stacy constantly seeks Quinn's approval, giving up her own tastes for Quinn's, once even dressing like her & suggesting they dye their hair the same shade. Quinn becomes increasingly uncomfortable, & flees Stacy's house for Jane Lane's instead. Tiffany Blum-Deckler- Tiffany is one of Quinn's friends, but the two don't interact much outside of Fashion Club. Despite this, Tiffany still supports Quinn over Sandi (though Sandi isn't there & it's for her own benefit). The two aren't very close, but still sleepover from time to time & maintain a cordial relationship. She is rarely seen in interactions outside of Fashion Club but still remains as an important member of Quinn's clique. She's in the same class as Quinn, & is one of the 'popular girls'. Personality Quinn has a highly manipulative & mercenary personality when it comes to boys; she dates one for a brief time period for material gain & dumps said boy when a better one comes along. She also strings along Jeffy, Jamie, & Joey so she can use them or feel better about herself by manipulating them into fighting over her. She is a very manipulative girl, often weedling cash out of her father, undermining Sandi during Fashion Club, & getting Daria in trouble. Despite this, Quinn has low self-esteem, confessing to Daria in Monster that the only things she likes about herself are her physical appearance & her popularity. She starts off having mute academic ambitions but ends up valuing her intelligence & her family, even hiring David Sorenson to tutor her. She is also loyal & caring, at one point confronting her friend Lindy about her alcoholism. Quinn is a very social girl, who very quickly integrates herself into the Fashion Club on her first day of school. She is also sexually conservative, turning down older boy's advances & refusing to pose sexually with boys in This Year's Model. Future Quinn ends up graduating from college & marrying her college sweetheart. She drops her last name & becomes a stay at home mother. She ends up divorcing her college sweetheart & dropping her married name. Quinn has triplet sons- Tommy, Timmy, & Teddy- whom she takes care of & refuses to get a nanny for. She still uses hair extensions, & has remained in touch with Helen, Jake, Daria, & Stacy. She still lives in Lawndale, & runs a Youtube channel dedicated to deserts & skin care. The channel is called S'mores & Pores & has proved to be very successful. She still runs her website, Quinn's Cyberspace Special, & often updates it. Occupations/Hobbies Quinn is interested in three things; clothing, shopping, & being popular. She is the Vice-President of the Fashion Club, retiring only when Sandi resigns due to a sudden increase in weight. She also is a website creator, running Quinn's Cyberspecial Homepage, which gets 2,500 hits in the first three hours. She also is a writer, & wrote An Open Letter to Heidi Montag from Quinn Morgendorffer for a female-oriented blog called Jezebel. Originally, Quinn wanted to be a model, & attended courses & classes given by Claude DeGregory & Romonica DeGregory. Trivia * Quinn was originally supposed to be a brother * In the Latin America dubbing, she was voiced by María Fernanda Morales * Quinn has four alter egos: Brainy Quinn, Sexually Active Quinn, Sexually Ambiguous Quinn, & Action Quinn Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Morgendorffers Category:Fashion Club Member Category:Females Category:Teenagers